prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Candy
Candy is a sheep-like fairy, one of two main mascots in Smile Pretty Cure!. She, alongside Pop, came to Earth in search of Pretty Cure to help them in collecting the Cure Decor, in order to defend the peace in Märchenland. She loves fashion. Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~" and usually refers to herself in third-person. Appearance Candy has pale pink (almost white) fur, with two curly yellow pigtail-like ears held with pink bows. Her eyes are dark blue, with yellow markings in the shape of wings near her eyes. She has pink and yellow heart-shaped markings on her forehead as well. Her arms and legs are stubby, and she has a frilled pink collar around her neck. Her tail is yellow and curly, like her ears. Personality Personality wise, Candy is very girly and is very fond of fashionable stuff. She also likes to dress herself up and style her ears in different fashions. She can be also a bit strict about Miyuki and the girl's status as Pretty Cures. She can be a Crybaby, a bit childish and can get easily scared when saddened. Candy also acts like a little sister when Pop is around. She doesn't know the human world very well so Miyuki explains the customs. When she has trouble or worries, like not being any help for the Pretty Cures, she asks for advice from Reika. History Coming Down to Earth Candy came down to Earth from Märchenland to search for the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure, after her world was invaded by the evil emperor Pierrot, who had sealed away the Queen. In order for the Queen to be revived, Candy has to gather all of the tokens of Happiness, the Cure Decor. Finding The Pretty Cures Having arrived in the human world through a storybook, Candy encounters Hoshizora Miyuki who shortly becomes Cure Happy after their first meeting. Miyuki then promises to Candy that she'll help gather Cure Decor and save her world. Becoming The Queen In the final episodes, Candy is turned into the Miracle Jewel, which is a sign that she is the new ruler of Märchenland, Royale Candy. She finally attains this human form and aids the Cures in their final battle. (Unlike most fairires who have transformed into human, she still ends her sentences with "~kuru", plus her voice barely changes.) Powers/Abilities Cure Candy "Kurukuru Glittering Light of the Future! Cure Candy!" クルクルきらめく未来の光！キュアキャンディ！ Kurukuru kirameku mirai no hikari! Kyua Kyandi! During Episode 8, Miyuki and Candy accidentally switched bodies due to Majorina's rings. Because of this, Candy (in Miyuki's body) could not transform into Cure Happy because she was not the actual Cure. However, Miyuki (in Candy's body) was able to transform, not into Cure Happy, but into a parody named Cure Candy. Cure Candy's outfit looks exactly like Happy's, and they share a similar transformation sequence. However, Cure Candy has her own introductory phrase and alter ego name. Also, Cure Candy carries the Smile Pact on her back, much like a backpack, instead of having it attached at her right hip. Like Happy, Cure Candy is able to perform purification attack Happy Shower, though she uses her ears to draw the heart instead of her hands. Tiara Mode In Episode 12, Candy was shown to be essential in allowing the Cures to achieve Tiara Mode. Due to her strong wish to become the Cures' power, she managed to produce the 5 Miracle Jewel Decors needed for the power-up. Royal Rainbow Burst In Episode 32, Candy helps Princess Cures to perform their third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst by activating the Royal Clock. Royale Candy is Candy's true form as the new ruler of Märchenland, who makes her appearance during the final episodes. In this form, she can be considered an honorary sixth Cure, as she helps out the other Cures during the final battle against Pierrot and takes part in the final group attack, Miracle Rainbow Burst. Relationships Hoshizora Miyuki - Miyuki is the first Cure whom Candy meets, and she stays with her and follows her to school. Candy is often frustrated by Miyuki's overenthusiasm and carelessness, plainly telling Miyuki that she worries about her and that she hopes Miyuki will find the other Cures to help her out soon. Despite worries for Miyuki for her carelessness, Miyuki always look out for her and always worried about her when she gets lost. Miyuki and Candy have great terms on each other because of their "High Happiness". Miyuki sometimes introduces and explains Customs of the human world. Pop - Pop is Candy's older brother. Both she and Pop were assigned to find the Pretty Cures on Earth. Candy loves her brother and when he visits, she would always jump out and embrace him. Pop is a responsible older brother to Candy, and always looks out for her. In turn, Candy depends on him a lot and is extremely attached to him. Pop loves his little sister and knows her very well. Etymology Candy - Candy is a type of sweet made from sugar and flavorings, which is sold to children. Trivia *Candy ends her sentences with "kuru~", which means "curly", and this is probably a pun on her curly ears and tail. It could also be foreshadowing to her being the Miracle Jewel ("Miracle" being romanized as "Mira'kuru'"). *Candy's ears resemble lollipops. This is a possible reason for why she is named Candy. Candy is also the only mascot whose appearance changes nearly every episode. *Candy's design bears similarities to many of the mascots from previous seasons. Her sheep-like appearance mirrors to the sheep that appeared in the Aesop fable The Wolf and the Sheep. *Candy and Pop are the second mascot sibling pair in the series, the first two being Pollun and Lulun. *Candy's voice actress, Ōtani Ikue, is famous for voicing Pikachu from Pokemon, Konohamaru from Naruto and Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece. She has also voiced Olivier from the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! movie, and Hana-chan from Ojamajo DoReMi, another Toei series. **A Running-Gag in Candy's role is when she is paired with Hoshizora Miyuki, who is voiced by Fukuen Misato. In the Pokemon series, Fukuen voiced Oshawott/Mijumaru while Ōtani voiced Pikachu. **Coincidentally, the voice actress for Chiffon in ''Fresh Pretty Cure!, ''Koorogi Satomi, also voices Pikachu's pre-evolution, Pichu. *A running gag in the series is that Candy keeps getting mistaken for a different animal much to Candy's dismay. These include a sheep, a tanuki (raccoon dog), a piglet etc. This also happens often to the reindeer Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece, who is also voiced by Ōtani Ikue. *Candy is also the second mascot to switch bodies with a Cure. The first being Tart switching bodies with Yamabuki Inori. *Candy is the eighth mascot to turn into a human. Others being Coco, Nuts, Milk, Syrup, Coupe, Siren (though she do not really count as a mascot), and Pop. **But unlike others, in human form Candy still has the same voice (while other mascots have sightly different voices in their human forms) and still ends her sentences with a suffix. *Royale Candy is the third Cure-like ally, following Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose. Unlike them, though, she may not make an appearance in New Stage 2. *Royale Candy's role is similar to the Kiryuu sisters', Shiny Luminous' and Milky Rose' respective roles. :*Like the Kiryuu sisters, Candy transforms into a fighting ally and performs the ultimate attack along with the main cast in the end of the series. However, like the sisters, she is still not counted as a main character. :*Royale Candy's role as the new Royale Queen of Märchenland is similar to Shiny Luminous' role as the new Queen of the Garden of Light. :*Royale Candy is the second mascot in a fighting human form who is not a Pretty Cure, after Milky Rose Gallery Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Mascots